kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Calvard
The Republic of Calvard (カルバード ) is a republic located in western Zemuria, and was founded in S.1090. It is bordered to the southwest by Liberl; to the west by Erebonia and Crossbell; to the northwest by Remiferia; and to the east presumably by Ored. Calvard's head of state is president Samuel Rocksmith. History Ruins found in S.1202 confirm that the Ancient Zemurian civilisation originally flourished the territory now known as Calvard. Republican revolution An important milestone in the history of Calvard is the financial disaster that struck the Kingdom of Calvard around S.1100. It is said that merchants from East Zemuria financially supported the democratic revolutionary force that overthrew the ruling monarchy. Assassins from the East targeted several influential persons. The revolutionaries resorted to a number of illegal activities to carry out their ideology, both prior to and after the establishment of the republic. It appears that the celebrity Sheena Dirk played an important role in the shadow of the revolutionary party. Around that same time, the Erebonian Empire ceded its easternmost province Crossbell before it was merged with Calvard. Ownership over the province remained disputed however, and a political compromise was made between Calvard and Erebonia to re-establish the Crossbell Province as an independent state. In S.1187, the passenger ship Eterna sank in Calvardian waters. On board were Crown Prince Judis von Auslese of Liberl and his wife. They died in the accident, leaving behind a 1-year-old daughter. Hundred Days War During the Hundred Days War, Calvard was unable to dispatch forces quickly enough to support Liberl against Erebonia's blitzkrieg tactics. Before Erebonia was able to dispatch reinforcements from the empire, other neighboring countries followed Calvard's example and together with the Royal Army of Liberl they successfully managed to push back Erebonia. D∴G Cult In the second half of the S.1190s, Calvard was caught in a political stalemate with the D∴G Cult: the cult committed a series of violent attacks but the republican government was unable to react because of the cult's possession of intel of high-ranking government officials. Ultimately, the government resorted to an investigation team with the Bracer Guild at its core to suppress the cult. Under supervision of high-ranking bracers Cassius Bright and Zin Vathek and police investigators Guy Bannings and Arios MacLaine, the investigation team managed to destroy the cult and its lodges in Calvard. Deteriorating relationship with Erebonia Calvard's relationship with Erebonia worsened after completion of the orbal railgun cannons at Garrelia Fortress on its easternmost border. After the conflict between Erebonia and Liberl during the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon, Calvard signed the Non-Aggression Pact between the three countries. In June S.1204, the Imperial Watchtower overlooking Calvard's northern military base was annihilated. Investigation by Thors Military Academy's Class VII revealed that it was actually the work of jaeger drop-outs under supervision of the Imperial Liberation Front. Military conflict was avoided thanks to diplomacy between the Republic and Imperial government. Conflict with Crossbell In August that year, President Samuel Rocksmith attended the West Zemuria Trade Conference in Crossbell's brand-new Orchis Tower. On the second day of the summit, on August 31, a terrorist collaboration between the Imperial Liberation Front and the Republican Anti-Immigration Group. The Heiyue branch had accepted the Republican government's request to suppress the terrorist attack. On October 24, Crossbell declares itself as an independent state and freezes all assets of both Calvard and Erebonia. In response, the Republic Army of Calvard coordinates an invasion with the Imperial Army of Erebonia from both sides. Both forces, however, met destruction at the hands of Crossbell's new humanoid weapons, the Aion. Shrinking superpower After the Erebonian Civil War and the subsequent Imperial annexation of Crossbell, the Republic Army deploys its airborne military unit to conquer back Crossbell on March 9, S.1205. Its 2nd Area Division, also known as the Armored Aviation Regiment "Canopus", managed to push back the 9th Armored Division of the Imperial Army, but suffered horrible defeat with the arrival of the "Riserva" Panzer Soldat Unit. When the Divine Knight Valimar appeared, the unit withdrew to the outskirts of Altair. With the Imperial annexation of North Ambria in S.1205/6, the Erebonian Empire had officially become larger than Calvard, inflicting fear among its government. Ouroboros and certain jaegers operate from within Calvard against the Erebonian government. Geography Calvard is considered one of the two superpowers in Zemuria, the other being Erebonia. After the annexation of North Ambria in S.1205/6, Erebonia took the top position from Calvard as the continent's largest nation. The border with Liberl on its southwest is guarded by the Liberlian Wolf Fort, guarded by the Royal Army of Liberl's Border Patrol. The western central border with Crossbell is marked by the Kylo River, Tangram Hills and the Ancient Battlefield. Calvard's northwest borders the Nord Highlands and Remiferia. In between these three, Calvard borders with Erebonia. Calvard shares it northernmost coastline with Remiferia, where the Laminin Bay ラミリーン湾 can be found. Locations Republic Capital '(共和国首都) is the capital of Calvard. With a population of 790,000, it's the second-largest city in Zemuria. Its name is possibly Tyrell (タレイル). 'Altair Eastern Quarter Anchorville (アンカーヴィル) is situated in a mountainous region, keeping its midsummer climate cool. On one side of the city its buildings, predominantly white in colour, are built along the mountain range whereas on the other side, there's a port near a large river and a market. The city is home to numerous big corporations, meaning the city itself should be rather expansive. From Anchorville it takes quite a while by bus to reach the Republic Capital. Anchorville served as the setting of Sunshine Agnes. Politics Currently, Calvard's political state is in peril due to ethnic conflicts erupting around the country. Military The Republican Army of Calvard consists of an intelligence agency called the Rocksmith Agency and several armored division, designated as numbered area divisions. These armored units are named after constellations. International Relations The Calvard Republic shares amicable relations with most of its neighboring countries except for Erebonia. It has a tepid relationship with this country which is due in part to sharing national borders with them. They also have regular land ownership disputes with Erebonia involving minor countries and states like Crossbell and the Nord Highlands. After the annexation of North Ambria into Erebonia, Calvard has started to fear that Erebonia has simply grown too big and has begun viewing the Empire as a major threat. Population The population of Calvard consists of people from many different ethnic groups. Economy Calvard's economy is rather stable, due to its dealings and trade with Liberl. Transport Airships are rather rare in Calvard. However, in growing years the military have been acquiring them to compete with their rival nations. Culture Calvard is mingled with oriental cultures of East Zemuria. It is home to the Eight Leaves One Blade school of Swordsmanship owned by Master Yun Ka-fai. Education Noteworthy Characters * President Samuel Rocksmith * Zin Vathek * Kilika Rouran * Walter *Cao Lee *Rixia Mao *Xin *Kaela References Games }} Names in Japanese Category:Locations Category:Calvard